pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon League
A Pokémon League is the top-level tournament of Pokémon Trainers who compete in Pokémon Battles toward beating increasingly higher-ranked Trainers. To enter, one must collect eight badges, one from each Gym in their regional area or in the case of Alola, complete the island challenge. Also, they are only allowed to use six Pokémon at a time. In the games, a Trainer works toward the goal of eventually battling the top victors, called the "Elite Four" and the Pokémon Champion. There are nine known regional Leagues under the Pokémon League: the Indigo League in Kanto and Johto, the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago, the Hoenn League in Hoenn, the Sinnoh League in Sinnoh, the Unova League in Unova, the Kalos League in Kalos, the Alola League in Alola and the Galar League in Galar. In Galar, there are no Elite Four. Because of this, the Galar Pokémon League only have the Champion Cup, where a Trainers only battle the rivals, three of the eight Gym leaders, in the Semi-Finals and Finals receptively and battle the Champion in championship match. In the anime, Trainers must participate in a Pokémon League Conference, where they battle one another in order to win. Kanto In the Kanto region, it is located in the Indigo Plateau pass the Kanto Victory Road, which is slightly north-west of Viridian City. Johto There is technically no Pokémon League in Johto. You have to cross the water route next to New Bark Town to Indigo Plateau at Kanto. Hoenn The Pokémon League is found at Ever Grande City in between the city player must go through the Hoenn Victory Road which is an island. Sinnoh The Sinnoh Pokémon League is located at the north of Sunyshore City, where players have to cross the water route and enter the Sinnoh Victory Road to reach there. This marks the first time the Champion has been female. Unova In Black and White, the Unova Pokémon League is located northeast of Opelucid City, where players have to cross a land route and pass the Victory Road to arrive. In Black and White Versions 2, the Pokémon League is situated eastwards of Humilau City; to arrive, the player must cross a land route briefly interrupted by the Giant Chasm and pass the Victory Road. This marks the first time where the Elite Four (apart from the Champion) can be battled in any order, the Champion still cannot be battled until after Shauntal, Grimsley, Caitlin, and Marshal have been battled. The Champion in Black 2 and White 2, Iris, is the youngest Champion at around age 12. Kalos The Kalos Pokémon League region is located directly northwest of Snowbelle City. The player must go to Route 21 or Route 22 in order to reach the Victory Road. The player must defeat all members of the Elite Four; Malva, Siebold, Wikstrom, and Drasna in order to defeat the champion of Kalos, Diantha. Alola The Alola Pokémon League is located on top of Mount Lanakila. Galar The Galar Pokémon League is located at Wyndon Stadium. Orange Islands Trivia * The Orange League is the only Pokémon League that doesn't appear in the games. ** It is also the first Pokémon League that Ash Ketchum won, and was the only one until Ash won the Manalo Conference. Category:Pokémon League Category:Kanto locations Category:Johto locations Category:Hoenn locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Unova locations Category:Kalos locations Category:Buildings Category:Battle Arenas Category:Pokémon competitions Category:Alola locations Category:Anime locations Category:Game locations